the training starts new training and a new teacher
by black panther2008
Summary: It tells about this new guys called saruske he came from the future but but no one knows. He is offered a job as an advanced trainer sasuke almost discored his secret but he is trying to keep his secret that sasuke is really his dad
1. a new teacher!

Chapter 1: A new life

It was a hot day and a man was walking into the village. His stance seemed strong as if he had seen war. His face resembled a kind face, but all was told by his stance. Naruto ran up to the mysterious man. "Hello can I help you"? Asked Naruto. "No" said the stranger. The man then walked away into the village. Naruto stared at the man's back. "What's his problem"? naruto asked himself.

The man was walking up to the a office. "Well lady hokage how u been"? Lady tsunada looked up. "Well look who's here it sure took u long enough". "Are you ready for your assigned job"? The man nodded. Well with someone of your skill I want you to teach and train some upper class ninjas.

It was the next morning. The man woke up and got dressed. He walked out of the apartment he rented and walked along the dirt path. He got to door and took a deep breath. "Hello class and how is everyone this morning". He looked around the seemingly quite room. Naruto looked at Sakura and seen her blushing. Naruto jumped out of his seat and blurted out "why are you in my classroom"? 

Sakura stood up and raised her fist poised in a fighting position. She then took a swing and nailed naruto in the back of the head. "Sorry about that" said Sakura "Naruto can be a pain in the neck sometimes. Sakura then sat down followed by Naruto. Sakura tried not to look up because her face was as red as a apple. 

The man then looked at Sakura's face. He turned his head and seen the boy sitting next to her. He had black hair with matching eyes. He wore a Uchiha outfit and it caught the mans attention. "The uchiha clan was wiped out" the man thought in his head. It then caught the interest of the man.

As he continued to look at the uchiha he said" he's the one". "Hello class he started "my name is saruske U…. Sasuke then looked up at him. "Usino" then he twitched a little. Sasuke knew something was up "I have to keep a eye on him " sasuke thought.

All of you get a good rest tomorrow we have a very busy day. So all of you get ready for some advanced training. 


	2. the unforgotten memory

Chapter 2: The unforgotten memory

Chapter 2: The unforgotten memory

Saruske was in his apartment staring at the ground. He started to muter some words, "it's my entire fault, and he began, if I were only stronger." He started to remember what happen in the past. It was the running for hokage and naruto felt like he had it in the bag after his last mission. Everyone rejoiced as they said the winner. They shouted "your new hokage is Kakashi."/

There was a loud uproar of claps. Naruto looked down and had snapped. Saruske was only ten when this all happened. People believed he was a prodigy. He had the power of a chunin and he was just an academy student. He trained with three people every day, Lee, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

Sasuke was his dad and his first trainer. He trained him very hard because he knew he had talent. After he would be done with his sasukes training he went to lee. Lee was on the anbu black ops. Lee taught saruske how to open 7 gates. Lee refused to teach him the 8th gate because he knew what the after powers would be. Last was kakashi who taught him all about the chidori. As he became hokage he started to teach him less and less.

6 years later 

He had finally been recognized by people. Saruske was believed to be the strongest in the leaf village. If there wasn't a leader he would be known as it. People believed he had come to ultimate power. He was recruited for the anbu black ops by lee. He went on mission they called suicide and came back alive.

He woke up one morning and went out of bed. "You ready for training son? Asked sasuke." "Yes i'm ready when you are." "Sasuke runs toward him and tries to kick him." "He jumps up and does a crescent kick on sasukes head." Sasuke then holler's, "enough! I know why they picked you as an anbu son." Sasuke smiled and walked away.

Then saruskes best friend's kemo starts to come after training. He and saruske went to the school together, they always tries to best each other. At the end it turns out saruske was stronger. Kemo was apart of the hyuga clan but his parents died and he was adopted into the leaf village. He and saruske were both in the anbu black ops.

When he was coming up to saruske he told him about a mission. He, kemo, and the hokage were going on this mission. Kakashi wanted to bring naruto but he was missing in action. Their mission was to capture the last of the akustki clan. The last two people who were in the clan were itachi and kisami.

They were leaping to where they believed they were. They crept up in a bush unheard. They looked and seen itachi and kisami just sitting there. After a few moments they jump out of a bush. Itachi and kisami stood up laughing. Kemo said, "Why are you laughing your are outnumbered and Cleary out matched." Naruto then jumped out of a tree. Kemo said, "great naruto you can help us kill these losers." Naruto then smacked back kemo. They had then known that naruto had joined them.

Naruto Started to fight the hokage. Saruske tried to stop naruto but was stuck fighting itachi. Itchi did some handsigns and said shadow clone smash. A shadow clone appeared behind Saruske. He kicked it back and started to spiral wind around him. He had seen the rasengan kill the hokage. No he shouted. He then did the rotary wind to knock itachi back. He ran over to naruto and did the chidori. Kisami and kemo were fighting and kemo also fell down in defeat. As kemo was barley breathing they fled. Saruske walked to him. He said, "take my eye it will give you all my powers." Saruske pulled out his eye cut out his own and out it in his eye socket. He then carried them back to the leaf village.

The next day they had a funeral for the hokage. Saruske did not go he just thought about how he was going to kill naruto. He knew there was a way to beat naruto and not have to worry about losing. He was going to do what people called making a deal with the devil. He knew what he had to do so he went to orochimaru.

He went to the cave he knew orochimaru was in. He never told anyone because he knew he would have to meet him. As he walked in the cave it started to become darker. He then walked closer and seen a light. Orochimaru was sitting at the end of the trail and he was bruised. "Have you come to finish me?" Asked orochimaru. Saruske said, "No i'm here to make a deal." "What do you want me to do for a time travel justu?" Orochimaru looked up and began to laugh he then shouted, "Yes but you have to destroy the hidden leaf village." Saruske yawned and said, "Done."

Saruske then turned around and headed toward the village. He was at the gate and he ran in. He threw bombs and destructive tools. They sent the best jounin after him he did the chidori tri-gram thrust and knocked them all away. He then was face to face with his dad. He did the rasengan and ended his dad's life. The village fell in ruins.

Saruske then returned to orochomaru. Saruske said, "As you promised or else you die." Orochimaru started to do some handsigns. Saruske started to fell dizzy. He shouted, "You tricked me", and threw a kunai at his neck instantly killing him. Orochimaru was dead. Saruske stayed up as much as he could but then he fell to his knees. Saruske then passed out.

As saruske woke up he heard yelling. He ran to were the yelling was and seen tsunada fighting three other men. He ran over to them and did the rotation times ten. He knocked out all the men and turned to tsunada. He noticed she was hurt but she didn't want him to do anything. She then said, "Hey you want a job as a teacher?" Saruske looked around to see if anyone was behind him and said, "Sure." She told him meet her in the hidden leaf village when he is ready. After a week of training he went to the village.

Naruto busted into his room, "you ready for practice?" asked naruto. Saruske then looked up at naruto. "I'll be out soon he said." He then stood up and tried to forget the pass knowing that today was a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Kilik kept sailing through the ocean

Naruto and Saruske were walking through the fire country about to start their training. They walked in the classroom and Saruske seen his students: shikakmaru, hinata, sasuke, sakura, and Naruto. Saruske looked around at his class and acted like a teacher. "Ok everyone stand up and introduce yourself." Shikamaru stood up yawning "my name is shikamaru." Hinata stood up and shyly said "my name is hinata hyuga." Then sasuke opened his mouth "my name is sasuke uch…" Naruto interrupted "my name is Naruto uzamaki and i'm going to be the next hokage believe it!" Saruske looked at Naruto"how did you get into the advanced class?" Naruto shouted out "grandma Tsunada wanted me to. Sakura bopped Naruto in the head "why did you interrupt sasuke, Naruto?!" Saruske laughed at sakura and he pointed to the door "everyone we are going outside for training." Saruske walked outside as his students followed him. "Okay everyone I am a fan of kakashi' Saruske chuckled softly 'you have to take these bells from me…who ever doesn't get a bell skips the next lesson"

Naruto ran towards Saruske yelling loudly. Saruske put his foot out and tripped naruto. Sasuke appeared behind Saruske. Sasuke did hand signs and inhaled "fire style fire ball justu!" Sasuke exhaled and let out a fireball. Saruske disappeared and appeared in a tree "nice try but take this" Saruske did hand signs "fire style dragon flame bomb" Saruske Let out a big exhale and sent a dragon to sasuke. Sasuke was hit and flew into a tree. Saruske stood still "whose next?" Naruto shouted out loud from no where "shadow clone justu!" 100's of Narutos appeared from no where. Naruto's voice echoed "I'm going to get one of those bells believe it." Saruske laughed heartily "come on then hit me with your best shot!" Naruto and his clones ran toward saruske "I swear I will get a bell!" Saruske twisted his body in a 360 position "rotation times 1000". Saruske sent all the clones flying away as the all went poof. Saruske then got distracted by a low pitch whistle. Shikamaru's shadow started to connect with saruske's but he leaps out of the way. "Okay class training is done for the day. Shikamaru moaned "what a drag". Saruske watches them leaves then leaps away in the direction of the whistle

On a building away saruske watched the ANBU meeting. One ANBU said to the ANBU CAPTAIN "sir we have found the person who has been changing the age of people and he will be perpetrated." The ANBU vanished without a trace. Saruske thought to himself "yes! A mission finally I can get some action." Saruske followed the ANBU'S to their destination then heard laughter behind him "idiots they are going the wrong way!" Saruske leaped away to the site of the laughter "jig is up partner i'm turning you in." Saruske heard from multiple sides "you're an ANBU? Wow they let anyone in now huh?" Saruske laughed slightly "I'm not an ANBU I'm your greatest nightmare." The mysterious man leaped out from hiding and tried to strike saruske from the back. Saruske turned around grabbed the man's arm and twisted it back, breaking it on contact. The man leaped back and yelped in pain. Saruske then kicked the man into a tree. The mysterious man laughed and spit out some blood as he did one handed hand signs "before the time justu." Saruske's body started to shrink as he shouted "what is happening?" The stranger laughed "my justu causes you to become younger, however I also know a justu to make you older, now its pay back time." Saruske didn't say anything he just reached to his back and pulled out an arrow "one thing you don't know about me sir…is that when I was young that was my golden age. Saruske pointed his bow at the man and said "perfect accuracy justu." Saruske shot at the man and covered the outline of the man in arrows from head to toe. "Never change someone you never know how string they were when they were younger. The ANBU heard the fight and rushed to the scene. They seen a boy and a man covered in arrows. One ANBU said "what happened here?" Saruske replied "I took care of it but this moron changed my true shape." The ANBU'S said back to him "I don't know how a kid took him down but we will have to take you in." Saruske laughed so hard the ANBU thought he was dieing "how about this, when I was this age I was a chunin but in this time I would be called a sanin" the ANBU had a group laugh. Saruske said in a low voice "don't mock me, perfect accuracy justu!" Saruske did to the ANBU what he also did to the mysterious man and then he replied "when your captain gets here tell him I said, your welcome." Saruske then leaped into a tree and leaped away.

As saruske was leaping he cursed "darn I don't have the same speed I had when I was grown." Saruske laugh at his comment "but I would venture to say my aim is perfect." Saruske leaped through the fire country and saw naruto at the ramen shop. Saruske then leaped down thinking he could go for some ramen. Saruske walked into the ramen shop and said "chicken ramen please sir." Naruto looked back and seen saruske "hello kid." Saruske smiled "hello" Saruske sat on a stool and waited for his ramen. Saruske looked at naruto "I heard the ramen here was really good" Naruto swallowed his mouth full of ramen and said "yeah the ramen here is the best in the universe." Saruske laughed as he ramen came and he started to eat it "wow this ramen is kind of good." Saruske listened out side and heard a local ANBU and local ANBU CAPTAIN talking and he heard the ANBU say where saruske was and then the ANBU CAPTAIN told him to wait till he came out. Saruske then told naruto "I'm full would you mind finishing it for me?" Naruto eyes sparkled "sure! Thank you kid!' Saruske walked out of the shop and was addressed by the ANBU CAPTAIN "you are under arrest for assaulting four ANBU'S" Saruske laughed "okay sir" Saruske leaped into a tree and ran for his life. The ANBU and ANBU CAPTAIN chased after him. Naruto put the bowl to his mouth and put the whole ramen in his mouth at once. Naruto then thought about how the kid looked "oh my goodness saruske sensei!" Naruto raced out of the shop

Saruske then leaped into an opening knowing he couldn't escape and prepared himself for a fight. The ANBU and ANBU CAPTAIN went into the opening and looked at saruske. The ANBU said "running away from us is resisting arrest." Saruske pulled out his bow "uh huh I understand so, what are you going to do talk or fight?" the ANBU started to run towards saruske. Saruske shot a arrow at the ANBU'S pants and it made the ANBU pause, then saruske put his bow and arrow up to the ANBU'S head "how disappointing I thought ANBU'S were tougher then this." The ANBU then pulled out the arrow then looked at his captain. The ANBU CAPTAIN throws a kunai at saruske and saruske shoots an arrow at the kunai reflecting it. Saruske wisecracked "wow you almost got me, not!" The ANBU CAPTAIN laughed "you want to know why I became the captain? By one move I can rule how someone fights I'm stronger than average." Saruske asked "so you think you are stronger then a hokage?" the ANBU CAPTAIN nods at the comment. Saruske pointed his bow and arrows at the ANBU CAPTAIN "well now let us dance."

The ANBU CAPTAIN throws another kunai and rushes at saruske behind the kunai. Saruske aims at the kunai "double shot justu." Saruske shoots an arrow at the kunai as an arrow follows behind it. The kunai is deflected and another arrow is going towards the ANBU CAPTAIN'S heart. The ANBU CAPTAIN jumps over the arrow and lands in front of saruske and does hand signs "shadow clone justu." The ANBU CAPTAIN makes a copy of himself. Saruske jumped in the air and positioned himself in a side ways manner. Saruske sent a kick to one clone and a punch to the other. The two clones jumped on top of the part that they were attacked by and did a double kick to his back sending him into a tree. The two ANBU CAPTAINS echoed "this is something Gai taught me in my old ages: twin style: lotus dance." Saruske got up and knew he couldn't win this fight.

Saruske looked at the ANBU CAPTAIN with a serious look "if I'm going down I'm going down with a BANG!" The ANBU CAPTAIN then ran up to saruske. One clone swung at saruske's head while the other did an upper kick to his chin. Saruske blocked the kick to the head but was flung into the air but the upper kick. The ANBU CAPTAIN shouts "captain twin lotus!" The clone leap into the air as one kicks the stomach area and the other kicked the spine. After they connected they both went higher then the ANBU CAPTAIN and they both elbowed saruske's head then he hit the ground with the thud. The clones then spiral around each making a blue vortex. They then landed it and hit saruske's body. One clone poof away as the real ANBU CAPTAIN held his arm "the backlash of that attack is pain from power." The ANBU CAPTAIN then does hand signs "forbidden justu: blinding shot." The ANBU CAPTAIN'S hand turned a bright red. As he run he heard a scream. Naruto ran to the area with a spiraling ball of chakra in his hand "don't touch my sensei!" The ANBU CAPTAIN comes closer then he is hit by the chakra. Naruto yelled on contact "rasengan!" The ANBU CAPTAIN flew into the tree making it break. The ANBU CAPTAIN Spit blood out of his mouth then an ANBU leaped in and grabbed his captain and left. Naruto ran to saruske "are you alright?" Saruske scolded himself and turned his head "he beat me in one move." Saruske slowly closed his eyes. Naruto picked him up "you did good sensei, you did well" Naruto then leaped out and took saruske to a ninja hospital.


End file.
